


Twinkle, twinkle little star

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baby!kabby, Dad!Kane, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kabby, Kabby have a baby, Marcus freaking out when his daughter gets a cold, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, much to Abby's amusement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: This short fic takes place sometime during the time jump afterPraimfaya





	Twinkle, twinkle little star

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic takes place sometime during the time jump after _Praimfaya_

“Are you absolutely sure it isn’t anything serious Abby? Because that cough does sound alarming and she still feels a bit warm," Marcus softly asks for the umpteenth time in a span of 15 minutes as he cradles their daughter against his chest while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Marcus, you do realise that I'm a trained physician right?"

"Yes but-"

"And if there was even the slightest chance of it being remotely serious she wouldn't be here in our quarters, but in medical?" She gently admonishes him, but his obvious concern for their daughter's health warms her heart and makes her love him even more.

"Of course I know that it's just -" he starts, but he lets the sentence trail off, looking apologetic for questioning her.

"You can't help but worry?" She finishes his sentence, and a soft smile appearing on her face at the bashful nod he gives in response.

"Well, welcome to parenthood darling," Abby quips before reaching out and placing one of her hands on top of the hand that's rubbing circles on Vera's back and pressing a soft kiss against his cheek.

"I'm sorry for calling you away from medical, _again_ ," Marcus murmurs, a note of embarrassment creeping into his voice.

He normally isn't the one for overreacting or panicking, but when Vera had woken up with a slight fever and a cough some hours ago, his mind had immediately gone into full panic mode, resulting in him frantically radioing Abby who had already been in medical rooms of the bunker for her early shift.

_This was already the third time Abby had rushed to their quarters._

"There's no need to apologise Marcus. It's only natural that you're worried, but I promise that it's simply a minor cold and she'll be fine in about a week or two. You already managed to bring her fever down since the last time I was here," she reassures him while caressing his cheek.

"I do have to go back to medical but my shift ends in two hours. You think you'll be okay until then?"

"I'm sure we'll manage."

"Of course you will. Love you," Abby whispers, pressing a soft kiss top of her daughter's head before languidly brushing her lips against Marcus'.

"Love you too," he murmurs against her lips before breaking the kiss with a tender look in his eyes.

"I love you, Vera. Mommy will be back soon," she coos while running her thumb across the baby's cheek, her face breaking out in a bright smile when Vera lets out happy noises.

"We'll be patiently waiting, won’t we Vera?" Marcus addresses the little girl while gently bouncing her in his arms, marvelling at the little giggle that escapes his daughter's mouth.

* * *

When her shift’s finally done, Abby bids both Jackson and Murphy a good day, pointedly ignoring their muttered remarks and grins, before making her way towards the quarters she shares with Marcus and Vera.

Arriving at the door, she gingerly opens it before entering their room and closing the door behind her.

"Marcus?" she softly calls out, only to smile at the sight of her husband and her daughter asleep on the bed.

He's half lying on the bed, half leaning against the wall and Vera's snuggled in his arms, one chubby hand is curled around his shirt while the fingers of her other hand have nestled themselves in his beard.

The sight makes her heart feel so full of love that it feels like it’s ready to burst. With a tender smile, she simultaneously removes her jacket and takes off her boots before crossing the distance towards the bed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Abby very gently lays her hand against her daughter’s cheek, feeling relieved when her skin feels decidedly cooler than it had this morning.

“Hi.”

Lifting her head, her eyes lock with those of Marcus. His hair looks mussed from sleeping and his voice is still filled with sleep, making it sound even lower and more gravely than usual.

“Hi. I see that you both managed to rest a bit,” she says.

“Hmm, it took me quite a few lullabies, but eventually she did fall asleep," he replies while shifting slightly against the wall, only to wince when Vera grips his beard a bit tighter and Abby can't help but chuckle softly.

"Like mother like daughter," she teases.

"Yes, you two do seem to have a thing for my beard," Marcus agrees, his eyes shining with amusement. 

"Well, it is a  _very_ nice beard. And the man attached to it isn't bad either." 

"Such high praise. Perhaps I should marry you. Oh, wait, I already did," he comments, causing Abby to roll her eyes at the ridiculous grin that's plastered on his face. 

"You're such a dork sometimes," she mutters before pressing a kiss against his lips, feeling him smile. "Now scoot over, I want to take a nap as well."

"Yes, ma'am," Marcus retorts with a smile before gently moving so Abby can lie down as well.

The movement causes Vera to open her eyes and at the sight of her mother, she reaches out. With a tender smile on her face, Abby lifts her daughter from Marcus' arms before settling her onto the bed, placed between her body and that of Marcus, who's scooting down as well until his back is resting on the mattress. They both turn on their sides before sharing a look over their daughter's head.

It's a look filled with gratitude and a deep love for not only each other but also the little girl who's resting between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
